


K Is For Kiss

by kashmir



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	K Is For Kiss

He tasted like coffee, bitter and almost smoky. She couldn't fathom why, though. They hadn't had real coffee aboard Serenity in months. Even when they did have the precious commodity on board, he'd leave it for Zoe and Kaylee to drink, always making sure his crew was taken care of first before himself.

Her musings on his unique taste were cut short when he stroked the roof of her mouth with his talented tongue and Inara's brain short-circuited and all the wiles and seduction techniques she'd learned over the years went flying right out the metaphorical window. She twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, closer... Not close enough.

She whimpered deep in her throat and he chuckled, his lips vibrating against hers before he pulled back to look at her. She opened her eyes slowly, the lids feeling weighed down as if with molasses and met his smiling eyes. His lips were shining and curved upward and she realized that she'd already become addicted to his flavor.

She yanked on the hair at his nape with a small, inelegant groan escaping her causing him to grunt in surprise and lose the smug look on his face and captured his still damp lips with hers.

She just couldn't resist any longer.


End file.
